hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manor House Porch
Levels Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each level. Hidden Items Accordion * on Steps, left of Gates, centre background Apple * Ballerina * Beads * on ground right of Food Cart, left of central flower bed * on right side of cardboard box, left foreground * on top of hatbox left of centre flowerbed * on Food Cart just left of On Sale Now sticker right of wheel (indistinct) Beer glass * Inside breadbox on cart Bell * Right side of gate under arch Binoculars * on Food Cart left side, left foreground Book * on floor left of Parcel, right foreground Bouquet * on Pedestal right of gates, right background Bracelet * Brooch * Broom * leaning against pedestal right of Gates * leaning against Cardboard Boxes in corner, left background Brush * on the bike in the back * on the cart Burger * on Food Cart, left foreground Candles * on the wall ledge on the very right Candy * in heart-shaped box below Steps, centre background Cane * in the foreground lying in front of the cart * leaning against a leg of the camera Crow * Cupcake * In breadboard box on cartmm Fan * in corner on ledge, left background Flower * dropping on right Branch of tree, left background Flute * Gift * hanging from right lower corner of Railing around centre flowerbed Gramophone * on floor in corner of courtyard right of cardboard boxes, left background Hat * on Cart, left foreground * hidden in Manhole, left foreground Jewelry Box * on Cart, left foreground Keys * Leaf * on wall above Food Cart umbrella, upper left background (red) Lighter * on floor left of central flower bed Necklace * Newspaper * rolled up bottom left of steps in front of gate * Folded up on ledge on back wall middle of screen * Rolled up on left stone column of Gates, upper centre background Number "21" * On column just left of center on back wall Padlock * on food cart left side * On railing in front of bicycle tire Paper * Parcel * Pentagram * on wall above umbrella, top left background Perfume * Pigeon * on branch above Gates, centre background Poppies * Pouch * Powder box * Ribbon * Ring box * Rose * on the cart on the right * left of the doorframe in the backround * on the doorframe of the left door Snake * Sunflower * In tree on back wall right side * in Vase in corner, left background Teddy bear * Tiara * on ground right of Cardboard Box, left foreground * on the cart * lying on the floor in front of cart * on the camera * in the back on the cardboardbox Voodoo doll * nailed to wall, top left background Wine * bottle on Package, right foreground * bottle on the cart * bag with bottles in it underneath the cart * in the backround on the wall ledge Wineglass * on the cart * in the backround on the wall ledge Secret Hiding place's * Bread box on food cart, left foreground * back of Camera, right foreground * Manhole Cover, left foreground Item Drops Category:Locations